This invention relates generally to engines, air compression and supercharging; and more particularly concerns a highly efficient engine wherein no external, engine-driven air compressor or supercharger is required, but rather these functions are incorporated within the basic engine structure to provide a highly compact, efficient engine of simple design.
There is a continuing need for reliable, efficient internal combustion engines, and especially those which are economic as respects fuel consumption. While many engines have been designed in efforts to achieve these goals, none to my knowledge have incorporated the unusual features of construction and modes of operation as are characteristic of the present invention, and which uniquely approach such goals.